The present invention relates generally to devices for improving an individual's performance in a sporting activity and more specifically to a device for assisting an individual in preventing head movement during the execution of a golf swing by providing a means for readily ascertaining any such movement.
In the proper execution of a golf swing, it is extremely important that an individual maintain his head in a static position throughout the golf swing so as to insure proper contact between the club head and the ball. Most golfers experience a natural tendency to raise or otherwise move their head and in doing so change the relationship between their body, the club head and the ball. Very often, this head movement may be very slight such as may go unnoticed by the individual but yet still be sufficient to cause the golf ball to hook, slice or otherwise have a detrimental effect upon the distance and/or direction of travel thereof. Accordingly, various devices have been developed to assist the golfer by providing an indication of such movement.
One such device provides a relatively flat triangular shaped member comprising a lens having a plurality of indicators disposed therebelow, the lens being designed so as to allow viewing of only a single indicator at a time depending on the angle of viewing. In order to use this device, a golfer places the device on the ground adjacent the golf ball in such a position as to enable him to see a selected one of the indicators as he addresses the golf ball. Should he inadvertently move his head from this position during the backstroke or execution of the swing, the central indicator will appear to move out of sight and a second indicator may become visible. While this device may provide an adequate indication of head movement, the lack of any adjustable visual alignment means other than physically changing the position of the entire structure makes it inconvenient to use. Further, the lens member may require frequent cleaning as well as being easily broken should a wild swing bring the golf club into contact therewith.
Another such device of which applicant is aware comprises a housing which supports a retractable target means in a spaced relationship to a similarly retractable lens member having a single fixed dot which may be aligned with a portion of the target. In using this device, the golfer places the training aid on the ground adjacent the golf ball and positions it in such a manner as to allow him to visually align the dot provided on the lens with a portion of the target means. Head movement is indicated by apparent movement of the dot from its aligned position with the target portion. The target provided thereon comprises a vast number of intersecting horizontally and vertically extending lines making it difficult to be certain exactly which pair of intersecting lines has been aligned with the lens dot and therefore making use of this device a relatively arduous task at best. Further, the provision of a lens member, housing, and retraction mechanism results in a relatively expensive complex device. Also, should the golfer inadvertently position this training device too closely to the golf ball so as to be inadvertently nicked or otherwise hit, the lens member most certainly would be broken thus requiring costly replacement thereof.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an extremely simple golfer's training device which employs the parallax principle to provide a positive indication of even a slight movement of the head during a golf swing. More specifically, the present invention provides a sighting object supported in a spaced relationship to and which is visually aligned with a portion of a target surface so as to readily indicate head movement. Further, the present invention may be easily manufactured at a relatively low cost but yet produces a rugged durable training aid. The device is provided with three depending legs which afford a stable support means enabling the device to be utilized on virtually any type of surface. Further, as the target means includes a generally arcuate target surface, a wide degree of flexibility is provided as to the relative orientation of the surface to the golfer's line of sight.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.